Dentist Matt
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Near hates the dentist, but one changes his mind. One-shot, do not alert.


A/N: My inspiration from this was coming from the dentist a while ago. I wanted to get this idea out of my head. It's rushed but I feel happy of hours of thinking the story through. Was fluff, now bumped up to T for safety and that's pretty much it.

Oh: Near, I guess, is a rich kid. It was last minute and it fitted with the fact that he's acquainted with a butler or body guard or whatever type of watcher Gevanni is to Near. Weird, even I don't know his role…

Near was originally a child (5 then 8 now 16) but I wanted to shake things up, that's how they were turning out any way.

Do I really need a warning? If you don't like gay references:

_**Leave.**_

And I do not own Death Note. Ohba and Obata own any characters represented in this adorable story. But the plot, 100% mine.

**Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

* * *

~x~

Near hated the dentist.

It was bothersome, time consuming, and an invasion of personal space. Nonetheless, this sixteen year old albino was forced to do check ups regardless. Though, today his doctor would be different. The teen always came back home with a long list of surprisingly crucial complaints. So his appointment meetings changed when requested. It was simple to get a family doctor, but being the distant, untouchable and unapproachable boy he was, his problem of personal space wouldn't be resolved.

"We are here, Near." His bodyguard/butler called out opening the passenger seat's door. The teen sighed as he edged to the other side of the black car and held out his hands; a Rubik Cube in his right hand. The older man picked up the light adolescent and closed the door, locking the car. Near didn't care that he was being held bridal style as he played around with his 212 times solved Rubik Cube.

Near wasn't disabled nor was he lazy, but he hated walking around. And Gevanni was as close as it gets. On top of that, he only wore a baggy two piece pajama and socks. It was hell to get him to go anywhere, but he stubbornly obliges after being certain that the young man would not leave.

It wasn't really cold, it wasn't too hot; the atmosphere was a fine spring air that was perfect for his lazy attire. Today the sun wasn't sending out an army of radiation. It was good enough for his delicate milky skin and sensitive blue eyes. He didn't even have his shoes on. As if he had some anyway.

His bodyguard/butler Gevanni carried him to the large hospital, both ignoring the odd gazes. He placed Near down in the little rug that was accompanied with mini roller coaster like bead models. Near began playing with the items as Giovanni checked him in.

Near felt him self getting bored, annoyed and just plain irritated as poor wasted minutes went by. He was patient, he loved waiting-observing- but when he was at the dentist it felt like he had other things to do, which he didn't.

As he slide a red ball, pushing multiple other shaped and colored pieces, along the swirl like yellow line, he heard his name get called out. Giovanni replied with a, "Here," and picked put Near who held his hands up to be lifted.

The nurse lead them to an observation room where his teeth would get x-rayed and his height and weight measured. After his measurements were updated, Near was placed on the revolving chair, his toy now in Giovanni's hands. He also hated this. For some reason he always ended up in a place that took Bitewing X-rays. He hated the films he had to bite on and the agonizing seconds it stood in his mouth, pressing against his gums.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The auburn haired nurse asked him. She had her hair in two pigtails and soft brown eyes.

_So Childish._

Near sighed. The brief pain on his face was probably obvious he had to admit. But as young as he was- or just looked- he was smart.

"No, it wasn't. Now will you stop fondling over me, it's quite annoying. I wonder why you can't see that since you look quite like a child your self. Maybe people don't adore you as much as they do with me." Near said with a voice as bleak as his expression. He twirled his hair, looking off into the distance but the woman's image clear in his peripheral vision. The nurse looked shocked, annoyed, as if about to strike. She held up her smile, however, this one was fake Near could tell. Nears' lips curved to an extent in which no one noticed. Aggravating workers … anywhere … gave him pleasure. Though, it was a tad heartbreaking to know he had more of those who him hate than those who love or like him.

Taking Near back into his hands, Gevanni took Near to the dentists' room. Nears' cold blue eyes observed the doctors' office. It was ordinary, like the others he's been in. A sink, gloves on the wall, tools, a chest full of toys for the little ones and more an average person could describe. What he narrowed his eyes at was an ash tray that sat on the counter of the sink. Near sighed and shook his head.

He hated dentist. They were hypocrites.

"Keep on flossing. Don't eat too much sugar! Don't forget to brush," Is all they would say. But when the day's work is done they're out rotting their mouths off.

It reminded him of his previous dentist. Doctor Mello, was it? That's right. The man ate chocolate as he worked on the patients. Near hated the man's obvious I-can-care-less concerned reminders of keeping his teeth healthy. He hated his chocolate stained aroma. It made him hate chocolate wholly.

At least five minutes passed as a man with a creamy fur stripped vest launched through the doors. "I'm sorry, lost track of time!" Gevanni sighed, shook his head and nodded at Near. Near rolled his eyes in understanding and sighed. Keeping his annoyance in check was getting harder by the minute. They'd probably have to be searching for a new dentist soon.

"Matt, you idiot! Stop taking breaks in between patients if you're going to waste their time!" A woman voice sound through the halls. The dentist had orange lens goggles around his ruffled brown hair, a red and black striped shirt, and jeans with a thin black lines creating a pattern down the pants that ended from quasi Napoleon Dynamite puffy boots. The woman just wore a black dentists' assistant outfit, hair down and two small pigtails on the side of her head. Both looked fairly young. Too young.

"Sorry, Misa…"

"And why did you change!" She pointed towards his simple attire.

"Uh, the tie was trying to kill me! I swear!" This heated up the assistant more. Near rolled his eyes. What was this place?

The nurse calmed down and told the dentist to wear his outer gear. She placed a pink paper with a chain on one end around Nears' neck and her eyes widened as if realizing something.

"Oh! He's adorable!" Near shot her a hard glance and she shivered. So did "Matt" as he stuffed what looked like a game boy in his vest and exchanged it with a long white jacket. Nears' unnoticeable smile appeared.

"That's not funny." The auburn haired man told Near. He took the ash tray and gave it to the female nurse to get rid of. The little one froze. Gevanni seemed a bit surprised to.

_So this dentist is a good observer…_ Probably too good because Near rarely smiled. And it would never be of a good thing.

Near beckoned for Gevanni to come near and he whispered into the older man's ears, "I'll decide when we leave." The man nodded as Near handed him the colorful cube and took the two workers out to talk about Nears' results.

Near sighed, frustrated as another good five minutes soared by. The auburn came in and went up to the computer.

_So let the test begin… _Near recomposed him self.

"Near, right?" The man asked looking at the x-rays of perfect teeth. "That's an odd name, rare." The man smiled at Near, the other looked at him. "I like it. Just call me Matt."

_Doki…_ "…" Near abruptly turned his head, nodded, and stared at his lap. Why did he react that way…?

"No cavities…wow… you're teeth must be the best I've ever seen…" The man gazed at the screen.

"Thank you." Near said. A few more clicks and a sound of a chair rolling chair was heard from the back of Near. Foot steps followed.

"I'll be lowering the chair." Matt told Near. The younger nodded and flowed with the chair as it came down.

Near looked at the light green ceiling and Matt hovered over him. A faint smell of smoke and a musky smell of cologne mixed together made Near fell… peaceful.

_Smoking… being late…_ Near sighed, the smell being comfort. Maybe he'd let the man off the hook. He lightly shook his head. _Just… for now._ This man wouldn't' be getting any special treatment. The smell would have disturbed him but it did the exact opposite. It was a comfortable smell.

_A... an exception, that's all..._ Near convinced him self.

"Sorry, is the smell bothering you?" The man laughed. "Maybe I should've-"

"No!" Near exclaimed. He averted his gaze. _Uh…_"It's fine. But you should know that it's bad to smoke when attending to peoples needs. It's bad to smoke regardless." The man smiled and nodded. Near mentally named it "Matt's Aroma." Besides that, Matt's body hovering over him felt… nice.

Near blinked, snapped back to reality, a light hitting him. Matt's goggles were now down his neck, and a face mask covered his lips and cheeks. And Near tried to hid his shock as he met blue eyes like no other.

"These teeth are…" The dentist hesitated some, debating whether he should do anything to the boy's already perfect teeth. Finally he took a sickle and mouth mirror and pocked around the boys mouth. Near couldn't look anywhere but the man's eyes. Usually his vision would be on the ceiling, looking for a flaw to file as a complaint, but these eyes were… captivating. It almost felt as if they were both looking at each other.

Near frowned, ever so slightly, when Matt backed up. Matt sat up and sighed. Near sat up and looked at him with a questionable look.

Matt placed the white cloth binding his lips and scratched the back of his head. Near found this…cute. "Uh… you're teeth are fine. All I can pretty much do is give you a protective adhesive …" Near stared at the doctor. His demeanor changed. That was a fact. His cheeks looked… pink. Near smiled. So he _was_ looking into Nears eyes. Near felt a bit jealous (which he rarely experiences) that the man was practically fond of his teeth. But his deductions were confirmed.

"By the way… you have beautiful eyes…" Matt announced as he went to take the adhesive. Nears' small round cheeks heated a bit and he smiled, more than he does. And no one has ever made Near smile.

Ever.

Near laid back down as Matt put some data in the computer.

"Is that something you tell all your other patients?" Near asked, his smile a bit more revealed. This test suddenly seemed interesting.

"No, my other patients aren't as special." Matt said with a changed tone. "It would be sad to see you leave actually." Near looked at Matt who stared at him, relaxed in his chair.

Smiling.

"Favoritism won't get you any where." Near tried swatting his rushed heart beats. He brought a pale hand to his snow white hair and twirled a strand. "Don't you think flirting with a patient will ruin your reputation?" Near said. For once in his life he was trying to stay calm.

"If it's with you, then it's worth it." Matt smiled. Near huffed and laid back down. Matt was getting to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on my teeth instead of wasting your time getting a younger stranger to fall for you?" Near asked slowly, his voice almost shaky. He heard Matt laugh and get up.

"I suppose I am, _Near_." He cooed. This man! Near couldn't seem to hurt him.

Matt hovered over Near, cleaning out the small albinos' teeth and got ready to place the disgusting paste in Nears mouth. It was almost over, the test.

"You look pretty young for a 16 year old." Near noticed Matt taking out and replacing tools, not bothering to put his mask on.

"I should say the same with you." Matt sat down, smiling.

"I'm only 18, y'know?" Matt was looking straight into Nears ice peak eyes.

"A…and they let you have such a profound job? I can report you and get this place shut down…" And Near was going to fail.

This wasn't supposed to be on him!

"I have much stronger connections…" The man was unfazed. "I'm also very smart. And I can conclude that you've fallen for me." Matt smiled coolly.

Near instantly moved from under Matt, grabbed his stripped shirt and kissed the man. Their teeth clinked some, tongues swirling. It was long, risky but fulfilling as Near let go, a smile on his face as he successfully left Matt dazed.

"I think that's quite the opposite way around, _Matt_. Maybe you've also enjoyed the closer look at my teeth as well." Near whispered into the older ears. He left after that.

Gevanni seemed surprised that Near walked from the room, a mischievous smile on his face. Near didn't care that his sock clad feet meet the concrete floor the way to the car.

After a few minutes of driving, Gevanni asked for the report.

"The doctor was fine," _Very fine…_ "The area is clean, sufficient in its services and I wish to return. Soon." Gevanni took in Near's strange atmosphere as they left interesting. Maybe something came up between the two. What ever it was,

He was grateful for it.

"Alright. I'll be filing the next appointment." The man smiled as they neared the house.

* * *

~x~

"Ow!" The teen exclaimed as he held his cheek. His butler rushed over to him.

"What's the matter, N-" He stopped as soon as he saw dozens of candy wrappers around the little ones feet. He sighed.

...

"Uh… Matt we've got a patient for you with a new cavity…" A blond stepped in looking behind her.

"Really? Who-"

Before the goggled eyed man was a certain albino, one small hand to his cheek.

And a smile no one else could notice.

~x~

* * *

A/N: Well? I feel REALLY happy about this one! I hope for good reviews (and less bad ones).

Check for updates, Vote on polls and review my stories. They give me life!

**Reikan Out.**

**Need more MattxNear out there!**


End file.
